legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vaas Montenegro
Origin Vaas started off his life into crime after his staying on the island surviving for quite some time then was taken in saying yes to drugs becoming an addict working for his crime boss and it made him very mentally unstable more so then the warrior culture pressuring to what he's done that he escaped from. He enjoys torturing his victims and is very creative with it even teasing them to give them nourishment to survive having them eat the "meat" that is their own people in cannibalization and drinking their blood. Did he also had told you his definition of insanity? The New Elders of The Realm Vaas survived being stabbed by being revived by Zorg to join his group. Here his bat shit crazy demeanor will be used to terrify the heroes and will very much hate him for what he does to them when he captures one of them. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. VaasMontenegro1.png VaasMontenegro.jpg VaasMontenegro3.png VaasMontenegro16.jpg VaasMontenegro6.jpg VaasMontenegro7.jpg VaasMontenegro8.jpg VaasMontenegro9.jpg VaasMontenegro11.jpg VaasMontenegro13.jpg VaasMontenegro14.jpg VaasMontenegro15.jpg VaasMontenegro18.jpg VaasMontenegro19.png VaasMontenegro20.jpg vaas1.jpg vaas2.jpg vaas4.jpg michael_mando_as_vaas_montenegro_by_elysweet2001-d5wlz0x.jpg|Vaas Montenegro with a rocket launcher. Yes that's one of his favorite methods of execution always wanting to make it worst death for them to be messy. What insanity means to him "Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change. That... is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that...I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom — I shot him. The thing is, okay... He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different." ...I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me... Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK YOU! It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill... The thing is... alright, the thing is: I killed you once already... and it's not like ''I am fucking crazy. It's okay... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?''" Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Characters that hail from the Far Cry Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Humans Category:Terrorists Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Pirates Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mass Murderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Funniest Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Torturers Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Perverts Category:Team villains Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Beards Category:Extortionists